thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Meeting Midnight
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. The Lion Guard was spending time together in The Meadow. "How's Mari?" Beshte asked. Kion's expression softened at the mention of his favorite niece. "She's fine" he answered. He glanced at Ono. Ono nodded and took to the sky. "He's really good at that" Bunga said. Kion nodded in agreement. "He certainly is" he said. Ono returned, and settled down on Beshte's back. "Everything's all clear" Ono said. ”Thanks, Ono.” Fuli said. Meanwhile, Nita and Rafiki were preparing to take Mari to meet Midnight. "Are you excited, Mari?" Nita asked. Mari nodded. "What's she like?" She asked. "She's wonderful, Mari. I'm sure she'll love you" Nita answered. "Darlings, let's go" Rafiki said. He led them down the slope, and they exited the tree. When they reached Midnight's Cave, Midnight scampered out to greet them. "Hi, Midnight" Nita said warmly. She padded forward, and pressed her muzzle against Midnight's. Rafiki bent to lift Mari up, and settled her against his shoulder. "Hello, Nita" Midnight said. Nita nodded. "How's the prey running?" She asked politely. "It's running fine" Midnight said. Her expression brightened as Rafiki padded over. "Hello, Rafiki, I'm assuming this is Nita's sister?" She said. Rafiki nodded. "Indeed it is, this is Marigold" he replied. "Everyone calls her Mari" Nita said quickly. Midnight nodded. Rafiki set Mari down, and gently nudged her towards Nita. Nita's expression softened, and she curled her tail around Mari's shoulders. "Midnight's a very dear friend" Nita said. "Hello there, little one" Midnight said gently. "Hi, Nita's told me a lot about you" Mari said. Midnight chuckled. "I hope it's all good" she said. Mari nodded. "She said you're very wise, and you often give Papa advice" she said. "That is what they call Simba" Rafiki explained. "He's our granduncle" Nita added. Midnight nodded. "I know that, King Simba and I have been friends for ages" she said. She leaned forward, and examined Mari closely. "You strongly resemble your mother, little one" Midnight said. "Is that good?" Mari asked. Midnight nodded. "Yes, precious one" she said warmly. Nita and Rafiki exchanged a glance. "Ask Midnight if she's received any omens, I will keep Mari distracted" Rafiki said quietly. Nita nodded. "Show her Midnight's herbs" Nita said. "Okay" Rafiki said. "Come here, Mari. Rafiki will show you Midnight's herbs" Nita called. Mari scampered over to them. Rafiki bent to lift Mari up, and settled her against his shoulder. "Rafiki wants to know if you can recognize some of these herbs" he said. "Okay" Mari answered. Nita waited until they had disappeared down a tunnel, before turing to Midnight. "Dearest one, what's the matter?" Midnight asked gently. Nita sighed. "Have you received any omens?" She asked. "Indeed I have" Midnight said. "Can you tell me?" Nita asked. "Are you sure you want to hear it?" Midnight asked. "Midnight. I don't have a choice" Nita said. "All right" Midnight said. Nita padded over, and crouched beside her. "Something terrible will befell someone close to Queen Nala and Princess Kiara" Midnight said. "Something's going to happen to someone they care about?" Nita said slowly. Midnight nodded. "Who is it, Midnight?" Nita asked. "I cannot say, the answer will come to you when it is time" Midnight said reluctantly. Nita leaned forward, and nuzzled Midnight's cheek. "Thank you" she said quietly. "You're welcome, darling" Midnight answered. Suddenly, Rafiki padded over to them. He set Mari down, and she scampered over to her sister. "Can we go home, Nita?" Mari asked. Nita nodded. She and Rafiki exchanged a glance. "Mari stay with Midnight for a heartbeat, I need to tell Rafiki something" Nita said. Mai nodded. Nita nudged her toward Midnight, before padding over to Rafik. "Anything?" Rafiki asked quietly. Nita nodded. "Can you tell me?" Rafiki pressed. "Something terrible will befell someone close to Nana and Aunt Kiara" Nita answered. "Did she say what is was?, or who it would befell?" Rafiki asked. Nita glanced over her shoulder. Midnight was telling Marigold a story. "She didn't, Rafiki. It could be anyone" Nita said glumly. "Darling, I know. We will just have to be careful" Rafiki said. Nita nodded, and turnwd back to her sister. "Mari!, time to go" she called. Mari scampered over, and stood beside Rafiki. Midnight followed, and inclined her head respectfully. Nita pressed her muzzle into Midnight's pelt. "I love you, Midnight. Thank you" she said quietly. Midnight rasped her tongue over Nita's ear. "I love you too, I'll let you know if I receive another omen" she replied. Nita turned, and followed Rafiki out of the cave. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics